


Pengelana di Ujung Jalan

by treasureflowers



Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mystery, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasureflowers/pseuds/treasureflowers
Summary: "Aku menyebutmu pengelana karena kau seperti seorang pengembara yang berkeliling dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain dan bisa membawa pengaruh positif bagi semua orang, termasuk aku sendiri. Ternyata, aku tidak salah memanggilmu seperti itu." Dibuat untuk memenuhi prompt dan tugas Bahasa Indonesia.





	

Free! © Ouji Kouji

 (untuk memenuhi prompt dan tugas Bahasa Indonesia)

-.-

Iris toskamu sejenak menatap langit dari atas balkon. Kau lalu melanjutkan kegiatanmu yaitu  **melukis**. Tanganmu menari-nari di atas kanvas yang awalnya berwarna putih. Sesekali, kau berhenti dan meminum air putih yang berada di atas meja. Bintang-bintang berbagai warna dan ukuran bertabur di atas langit yang kau pandangi. Lalu, kau alihkan pandanganmu dari langit menuju bumi. Kau temukan seseorang berada di ujung pertigaan sedang berdiri di bawah tiang lampu. Kau bisa melihat sosoknya yang tertutup  _hoodie_  dengan cukup jelas karena rumahmu berada tepat di tikungan tempat sosok itu berdiri.

Sosok tersebut tidak melakukan apa-apa selain berdiri di pinggir jalan. Sesekali,  **dia**  berjongkok untuk mengusap kepala seekor kucing putih yang berada di sana dengan penuh  **kasih sayang**. Kau yang sebelumnya sedang melukis, langsung menghentikan aktivitasmu secara total. Sosok itu terlihat sangat misterius dan jujur saja kau merasa  **bingung**  dengan apa yang orang itu lakukan. Namun, kau berusaha mengacuhkan dia dan kembali berfokus kepada lukisan setengah jadi yang berada di hadapanmu.

Kau memandangi lukisan dengan warna dominan merah itu. Warna merah mengingatkanmu dengan darah. Lebih tepatnya, mengingatkanmu dengan cidera di bahu kananmu yang tak akan bisa sembuh selamanya. Kau tinggal sendirian, tidak ada orang tua seperti di iklan TV yang menaruh begitu banyak cinta dan perhatian kepada anaknya. Sedari kecil, kau sudah merasakan kerasnya hidup. Ayah yang sudah tiada akibat kecelakaan dan meninggalkan banyak  **uang**  dan harta, serta ibu yang mengakhiri hidupnya karena tidak tahan lagi denganmu. Hanya karena kau bukan anak kandung mereka. Tidak seperti simbiosis  **mutualisme** , keberadaanmu di rumah itu selalu dianggap parasit oleh ibumu.

Kau adalah anak yang terbilang  **pintar**  di sekolah. Kau hanya sedikit  **beda**  dengan orang lain. Kau hanya terlalu tertutup untuk sekedar berbicara dengan orang lain. Sehingga banyak orang lain yang selalu menganggapmu orang yang  **sombong**  dan merendahkan orang lain. Mendadak kau lelah untuk memikirkan masa lalumu sendiri.

Saat kau kembali melihat ke ujung jalan, sosok itu sudah tidak ada. Alismu naik karena kebingungan. "Dia sudah  **pergi**?" gumammu. Kedua matamu melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri, namun kau tidak mendapati sosok ber- _hoodie_  itu di sana. Kau lalu membawa masuk kanvasmu dan semua alat menggambarmu ke dalam kamar.

Malam-malam berikutnya berlalu dan kau selalu mendapati sosok itu berada di sana. Namun, hari ini adalah hari yang beruntung untukmu. Karena, kau bisa mendapati sosoknya menoleh ke kanan dan menyunggingkan seulas senyum saat melihat kucing putih itu datang. Wajahmu tanpa sadar terlihat bersemangat saat berhasil melihat wajah sosok itu.

"Seorang  **pria**  kah? Dari senyumnya sudah terlihat familiar. Perlukah  **aku**  menghampirinya...?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi kau lancarkan pada dirimu sendiri yang terlihat ragu-ragu. Matamu beralih ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebihnya tiga puluh menit di malam hari.

Namun, yang lebih mengejutkanmu lagi adalah saat kau mendengar suara nyanyian. Kau menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.  _'Tidak mungkin dia yang bernyanyi,'_ ucapmu dalam hati. Suara yang terdengar olehmu sangat halus dan entah kenapa terdengar seperti karakter-karakter putri di film-film kartun. Ternyata, dugaanmu menjadi kenyataan. Saat kau lihat dia, bibirnya bergerak sesuai dengan kata-kata yang dia lantunan. Orang itu lah yang **menyanyi**.

' _Suaranya... tidak terdengar terlalu jelas. Namun, suaranya sangat menenangkan,'_ pikirmu.

Setiap malam, kau menunggunya untuk datang di ujung jalan. Kau hanya memperhatikannya dari atas balkon. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, sudah membuat hatimu ternyata tenang.  **Kalung**  bermata batu Peridot itu bersinar akibat sinar bulan. Dengan seringnya kau mengamati dia, kau bisa menemukan sifat-sifat dari orang itu. Dia baik,  **penyayang** , dan murah senyum. Kau menyebut dia sebagai 'Pengelana di Ujung Jalan'. Terdengar konyol, namun kau tidak bisa menemukan ide yang lebih bagus dari itu.

Kau selalu berpikir untuk menghampiri sang 'pengelana'. Namun, rasa ragu menahanmu untuk tidak menghampirinya. Dan tentu saja, kau sudah tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang  **pria**. Kau  **suka**  menerka-nerka beberapa hal tentang dirinya. Seperti, bagaimana sifatnya, apa yang ia suka dan lain lain. Tapi, rasa penasaranmu mengalahkan rasa ragumu dan kau bergegas untuk menemuinya sebelum pemuda itu pergi. Tanpa mempedulikan bahumu yang terasa sakit, kau berlari menuruni tangga.

Suara pintu depan yang dibanting memecah keheningan malam. Jam besar di ujung pertigaan yang lain sudah berdering dua belas kali, menandakan bahwa sudah tengah malam. Dan saat itu juga, sang pengelana menghilang.

-.-

Kau pantang  **menyerah**. Kali ini, kau menunggunya di depan rumah agar bisa bertemu dengannya. Dari kejauhan, kau bisa melihat dia berjalan. Matanya tertutup oleh  _hoodie_  dan kau tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Semakin lama, ia semakin dekat denganmu dan semakin berdetak kencang juga jantungmu.

Ia berhenti di hadapanmu dan menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Kau membuka mulutmu, berusaha untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Lagi-lagi, kau merasa ragu untuk sekedar menyapanya. "H-Halo," ucapmu dengan terbata. Tidak biasanya kau terlihat seperti ini di hadapan orang lain.

Tidak ada balasan yang berarti dari sosok di hadapanmu. Namun, bibirnya bergerak untuk membentuk sebuah kalimat. Matamu membelalak dan bertanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya...? Apakah sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?"

Tidak ada balasan lagi. Namun, senyum si pemuda semakin misterius. "Kenapa kau selalu berada di sini? Sedang menunggu seseorang kah...? Tapi, kenapa harus tengah malam?" pertanyaan beruntun kau ajukan lagi seakan tidak memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk menjawab.

Dia mengangguk dan masih tersenyum, seakan senyum itu tidak akan hilang. Perlahan, orang itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung ke arahmu. Kedua matamu membelalak—tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat. Tangan orang itu terangkat untuk menggaruk pipinya yang mungkin saja tidak gatal.

"Sejujurnya, aku  **takut**  dengan kegelapan...," terputus. "...Sousuke."

"Apakah itu kau... Makoto?"

"Menurutmu saja, Sousuke," balas sosok dihadapanmu dengan wajah datar. Lalu, ia tertawa.

Pantas saja kau merasa ada yang  **aneh**  saat beberapa kali bertemu dengan sang pengelana. Kau baru sadar kalau pengelana itu adalah  **sahabat** mu sendiri. Pantas saja kau merasa sedikit tak asing saat mendengar ia bernyanyi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyamu.

"Aku?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi." Kau memutar bola matamu.

"Jadi duta shampoo la—"

"Kau belum pernah merasakan pukulanku ya, Makoto?" Kau mengepalkan tangan kirimu, seakan ingin meninjunya.

"Hahaha~ Maaf, maaf~"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Makoto. Jangan mengelak," ucapmu dengan nada serius sambil menatap ke arah mata Makoto.

Makoto membuka  _hoodie_ -nya dan memperlihatkan rambut hijau olive yang senada dengan matanya. "Keberadaanku di sini hanya untuk membangunkanmu, Sousuke."

"Membangunkanku? Jangan bercanda, Makoto. Aku tepat berada di depanmu, bukan?" Kau menaikkan sebelah alismu dan tertawa kecil. Makoto tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun.

"Apa kau tahu?" ucap Makoto kemudian. "Jika ada orang yang akan meninggal, ia akan mengingat kembali setiap kenangan di masa lalu. Terutama dengan orang yang paling dekat denganmu," lanjutnya.

"Namun, kau adalah pengecualian. Biarkan aku menunjukkannya padamu, Sousuke." Makoto merentangkan kedua tangannya dan angin berhembus sangat kencang, membuat rambut kau dan dia berkibar-kibar.

Kau melihat kedua tanganmu yang menjadi transparan secara perlahan-lahan. Perlahan juga, Makoto menghilang dari hadapanmu. "Makoto!" panggilmu.

Tiba-tiba, semua menjadi gelap dan perlahan menjadi terang. Kepingan demi kepingan ingatan memenuhi memorimu.

Saat kau dan dia belajar bersama.

" _Kau itu pintar. Tapi, kau terlalu **malas** , Sousuke."_

" _Diam kau, Makoto."_

Saat kau dan dia pergi ke festival bersama anak-anak di klub renang.

" _Wah~ Aku mau itu!" ujar Makoto kegirangan._

_Kau mencibir, "Kau ini seperti perempuan saja, Makoto. Menyukai **gulali**  seperti itu..."_

" _Aku suka makanan manis dan itu tidak aneh~"_

" _Sudah, sudah, kalian berdua."_

Saat kau dan dia membicarakan tentang gadis di sekolah kalian.

" _Lihat gadis yang ada di sana," ujarmu seraya menunjuk gadis berambut merah marun yang berada di tepi kolam renang._

_Wajah Makoto memerah dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Kau tidak tahan untuk tidak menggodanya dengan senyuman tipismu. "Apakah kau **cinta**  dengan gadis itu, Makoto?"_

" _Diam, Sousuke!"_

" _Hahaha~ Maaf, maaf. Habisnya, kau malu-malu begitu. Akan ku bantu kau mendekatinya."_

Saat kau melihatnya tidak bisa menolak permintaan teman-teman sekelasmu.

" _Kau itu benar-benar orang yang ber **etika** , Makoto. Tidak bisa berkata kasar, sopan pada siapa saja, terlalu baik pada orang lain. Hati-hati, kau nanti akan dimanfaatkan mereka," ujarmu saat kalian berdua ditinggal oleh anak-anak satu kelas yang pulang terlebih dahulu._

" _Begitukah menurutmu? Aku tidak merasa seperti itu sih...," ungkapnya._

" _Sini, aku bantu. Tidak tega aku meninggalkanmu sendirian untuk piket seperti ini," balasmu sambil mengambil penghapus papan tulis dari tangannya._

Bahkan meski kau dan dia sama-sama kesusahan, kalian tidak pernah absen untuk saling  **membantu** satu sama lain. Mana mungkin kau bisa melupakan  **waktu**  berharga yang kau lalui bersama dengan Makoto. Lalu sebelum kegelapan menelan dirimu, sosok Makoto dengan senyumnya yang terakhir kau lihat.

-.-

Alunan lagu masuk ke indra pendengaranmu. Lagu itu terdengar amat familiar di telingamu. Kedua mata toskamu terbuka dan menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar berwarna putih. Kau menemukan Rin—gadis berambut merah marun—sedang melantunkan nyanyian. Bau yang pertama kali tercium olehmu adalah bau khas rumah  **sakit**  dan obat-obatan.

"Ma...koto..."

Kata pertama yang terucap dari bibirmu sukses mengejutkan semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Salah seorang dari mereka bergegas lari dan memanggil suster dan dokter. Sementara, yang tersisa di ruangan itu mulai mengerumuni tempat tidurmu. Air mata bahagia mengalir dari wajah mereka.

Ketika suster dan dokter datang untuk memeriksa keadaanmu, semua orang menjadi bahagia sekaligus tegang dengan hasil pemeriksaan. Saat dokter mengucapkan bahwa kau baik-baik saja, kau bisa mendengar helaan nafas lega dari mereka dan suasana menjadi cukup riuh. Dokter langsung menyuruh mereka untuk tidak berisik dan mereka membalas dengan tatapan menyesal yang lucu.

Kau kebingungan dengan semua yang terjadi. Otakmu masih belum bisa mencerna apapun yang ada di sini dan kejadian sebelumnya. Mereka kembali mengerumunimu seperti semut yang mengerumuni gula.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Sousuke...," ujar suara seorang gadis.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut saat kau membuka matamu!" Suara lelaki yang agak nyaring menanggapi.

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat, Nagisa. Dia masih butuh banyak ketenangan." Suara yang lebih tenang menjawab.

"Maaf, maaf~"

"S-Sebenarnya apa yang t-terjadi...?" tanyamu.

"Kami akan menceritakannya nanti. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dahulu. Aku mengerti kalau ini akan mengejutkanmu. Tapi, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu untuk tahu sekarang."

Kau menggelengkan kepalamu perlahan. "Aku i-ingin tahu s-sekarang..."

Kau melihat mereka saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain dan terdiam. Tentu saja itu membuatmu bingung setengah mati, seakan mereka sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu. Dengan ragu-ragu, gadis berambut merah marun membuka suaranya, "Jadi begini... S-Sebenarnya... kamu baru terbangun dari koma panjangmu."

"K-Koma...?"

Ia mengangguk. "Kau sudah koma selama dua tahun. Kau koma saat kau memasuki kuliah tahun pertama semester dua," timpal suara pemuda yang lembut. Nampaknya, ia adalah adik kelasmu.

"D-Dua tahun...? Selama i-itu?"

Anggukkan diberikan oleh pemuda lain yang berkacamata. Ia menatap ke arah teman-temannya untuk meminta persetujuan menceritakan alasan kenapa kau berada di sini. Setelah diberi persetujuan lewat anggukkan kecil, ia membuka suara, "Kau mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas."

Kau tidak menjawab dan malah memperhatikan wajah teman-temanmu satu demi satu. Namun, kau baru sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang hilang di sana. "Di mana M-Makoto...?" tanyamu dengan suara serak.

Hening melanda ruangan itu. Tidak ada jawaban dan balasan berarti dari semua orang. Padahal ada enam orang pengunjung di ruangan itu. "Makoto...?" tanya pemuda bersuara nyaring. Raut wajah orang-orang menjadi murung dan sedih.

"Makoto sudah pergi untuk selamanya, Sousuke." Suara Haruka—pemuda berwajah datar—terdengar sangat tenang namun tajam. Seakan suaranya bisa meninggalkan luka imajiner di hati orang yang diajaknya bicara.

Kedua matamu membelalak, tidak percaya. "T-Tidak mungkin...," ucapmu. Kau memaksa mengingat apa yang terjadi. Namun, tidak ada yang dapat kau ingat.

"Ia meninggal saat menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan."

' _Ah...'_

Kau mengingatnya, ingat sekali dengan jelas. Kalian berdua sedang pulang dari kampus ingin ke stasiun. Saat itu, kalian sedang menunggu lampu penyebrangan menjadi hijau dan saat sudah hijau, ada truk yang masih melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Makoto menarik tanganmu untuk membuatmu menghindar. Namun, dia dan kau tetap tertabrak. Luka Makoto lebih parah karena truk itu menghantam tubuhnya lebih dulu.

Tanpa sadar, air matamu mengalir. Semakin lama semakin deras. Hatimu seakan remuk tak berbentuk saat mengetahui bahwa sahabatmu meninggalkanmu begitu cepat. Bahkan, kau merasa belum bisa melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Sementara, ia selalu memberikanmu kekuatan dan semangat yang tidak ada habisnya.

-w-

Beberapa bulan berselang, kau sudah menjalani masa rehabilitasi dan mencoba mengembalikan kemampuanmu dalam berjalan. Sekarang, kau sudah lancar berjalan kembali dan sedang kembali berlatih berenang. Di dalam genggamanmu, terdapat 99 tangkai  **bunga**  mawar pastel. Arti dari 99 mawar pastel sendiri adalah 'persahabatan selamanya'. Sepasang kakimu membawa dirimu ke kompleks pemakaman. Kau berhenti saat mendapati nisan bertuliskan nama sahabatmu.

Dengan perlahan, kau meletakkan buket bunga itu dan mengatupkan kedua tanganmu, berdoa. Lalu, kau mulai membuka suara, "Selamat sore, Makoto. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Hening yang menjawab pertanyaanmu dan kau menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. "Ku harap kau baik-baik saja. Apa kau sedang memperhatikanku di Surga? Tentu saja kau akan berada di sana, kau begitu baik pada siapapun."

Tanganmu bergerak untuk menepuk-nepuk batu nisan itu seakan kau sedang menepuk bahu Makoto. "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf dan berterima kasih atas segala hal yang telah kau berikan padaku. Aku bahkan belum sempat membalas semua kebaikan dan pertolongan yang kau berikan." Suaramu tercekat dan air mata sudah mulai menggenang di pelupuk matamu.

"Astaga. Bahkan aku sudah berjanji agar tidak menangis," lanjutmu dan tertawa.

"Kalau kau penasaran dengan keadaan yang lain, mereka semua baik-baik saja. Ah, dan satu lagi. Kau tahu? Aku baru ingat kalau aku bertemu denganmu saat aku koma. Kau begitu misterius sehingga aku tidak bisa mengenalimu lagi." Lalu hening sejenak.

"Aku menyebutmu dengan 'Pengelana di Ujung Jalan' karena kau berdiri di ujung jalan rumahku. Kau tahu kan bahwa rumahku ada di pertigaan? Terdengar konyol 'kan? Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku tidak bisa membuat julukkan yang bagus." Lalu tertawa.

"Aku menyebutmu pengelana karena kau seperti seorang pengembara yang berkeliling dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain dan bisa membawa pengaruh positif bagi semua orang, termasuk aku sendiri. Ternyata, aku tidak salah memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Aku harap, kau dan aku bisa bertemu kembali dikehidupan selanjutnya dan tetap menjadi sahabat seperti ini," akhirmu.

"Sampai jumpa, Makoto."

Kau membalikkan badanmu dan menemukan mobil sedan berwarna merah yang tentu saja kau tahu siapa pemiliknya. Kakimu kembali melangkah sampai ke gerbang pemakaman. Rin—gadis berambut merah yang juga adalah si pemilik mobil—turun.

"Jemputan datang, Sousuke. Masuklah, ada yang harus ku bicarakan denganmu."

Bunyi pintu mobil dibuka memecah keheningan. Si pemilik mobil masuk dan menempati kursi pengemudi. Kau merinding tak kala mendengar suara seseorang berbisik yang amat sangat kau kenal berada di kursi belakang. Padahal kau yakin baru saja mengunjunginya dan memberinya seikat bunga mawar.

"Sousuke..."

Fin?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (masing-masing orang 10 kata) diberikan oleh Kiyo (illustrator dan penulis webtoon Sweet Escape), Soren (Indonesian utaite, writer, dan beta reader, dan P7-Himina (illustrator dan Indonesian utaite).


End file.
